Assets/Faces and limbs
Back to the main Assets page. Eyes Black Normal Eye.png|Eye Normal Surprised Eye.png|Surprised Eye Left Surprised Eye 2.png|Surprised Eye Right Surprised Eye 3.png|Surprised Eye (behind) Surprised_Eye_4.png Surprised_Eye_5.png|Surprised Eye (in front of) Surprised_Eye_6.png Surprised_Eye_7.png Surprised_Eye_8.png Surprised_Eye_9.png Surprised_Eye_10.png Surprised_Eye_11.png Surprised_Eye_12.png Upset Eye.png|Eye Upset Left Upset Eye 2.png|Eye Upset Right Upset Eye 3.png|Upset Eye (behind) Upset Eye 4.png Upset Eye 5.png Upset Eye 6.png Upset_Eye_7.png Upset_Eye_8.png Upset_Eye_9.png Upset_Eye_10.png Upset_Eye_11.png Upset_Eye_12.png Surprised Eye Center.png|Surprised Eye middle Surprised Eye Center 2.png Surprised_Eye_Center_3.png Surprised_Eye_Center_4.png Low Eye.png|Eye Eyelid Low_Eye_2.png Low Eye Center.png|Eye Eyelid Middle Cheek Eye.png|Eye Cheek Cheek_Eye_2.png Cheek Eye Center.png|Eye Cheek Middle Mean Eye Center.png|Eye Slanted Middle Mean_Eye_Center_2.png Mean Eye Left.png|Eye Slanted Mean Eye Right.png|Eye Slanted 2 Mean_Eye_Right_2.png Mean_Eye_Left_2.png Closed Eye Down.png|Eye Closed 1 Closed Eye Up.png|Eye Closed 2 185px-EyeClosed.png|Eye Closed 3 185px-EyeClosed2.png|Eye Closed 4 Forced Eye.png|Eye Forced Forced_Eye_Right.png Rage Eye.png|Eye Slanted Rager Other_Side_of_Rage_Eye_4.png Other_Side_of_Rage_Eye_2.png Other_Side_of_Rage_Eye.png|Rage Eye (Reversed) Other_Side_of_Rage_Eye_3.png Rage_Eye_2.png|Rage Eye (Left) Surprised eye.png Crazy_Rage_Eye.png|Rage Cheek Eye (Flower BFDI 21) Eye rage middle.png High Eye.png|Eye High High Eye 2.png High Eye 3.png High Eye 4.png High Eye 5.png High Eye 6.png High Eye Slanted.png|Eye High Slanted High Eye Slanted 2.png High Eye Slanted 3.png High Eye Slanted 4.png High Eye Slanted 5.png High Eye Slanted 6.png High Eye Slanted 7.png High Eye Slanted 8.png High_Eye_Slanted_9.png High_Eye_Slanted_10.png High_Eye_Slanted_11.png High_Eye_Slanted_12.png BFDI Woody Eye.png|Eye Surprised Woody BFDI Woody Eye 2.png BFDI Woody Eye 3.png BFDI Woody Eye 4.png BFDI Woody Eye 5.png BFDI Woody Eye 6.png BFDI_Woody_Eye_7.png BFDI_Woody_Eye_8.png BFDI_Woody_Eye_9.png BFDI_Woody_Eye_10.png BFDI_Woody_Eye_11.png BFDI_Woody_Eye_12.png OMG eye.png|Sob Eye (Book BFDIA 4) Whatever_Eye.png|Whatever Eye (Coiny BFDI 12) Whatever_Eye_2.png Low Eye with Raised Eyebrow.png|Not Impressed Eye (Coiny BDFI 12) Looking Up Eye.png|Looking Up Eye Looking_Up_Eye_2.png|Looking Up Eye (Right) Looking_Up_Eye_3.png Looking_Up_Eye_4.png Looking_Up_Eye_5.png Looking_Up_Eye_6.png DEadEye.png|Dead Eye (BFDI 10) Really_Surprised_Eye.png|Leafy and Golf Ball's Shocked eye Hard_Too_See_Eye.png|Too Hard To See Eye ( BFDI: Episode 12 ) Hard_Too_See_Eye_2.png|Too Hard To See Eye 2 ( BFDI: Episode 12 ) Hard_Too_See_Eye_3.png Hard_Too_See_Eye_4.png Eye closing.png|Eye Closing (NEVER BEFORE SEEN) Eye Closing 2.png Eye_Closing_3.png Eye Closing 4.png Eye Closing 5.png Eye Closing 12.png Eye Closing 13.png Eye_Closing_6.png Eye_Closing_7.png Eye_Closing_8.png Eye_Closing_9.png Eye_Closing_10.png Eye_Closing_11.png eye.png|looking back eye eye 2.png|eye cheek high slanted High Eye Cheek Middle.png High Eye Cheek.png High_Eye_Cheek_2.png High_Eye_Eyelid_2.png High Eye Eyelid Middle.png High Eye Eyelid.png High Eye Slanted Cheek.png High Eye Slanted Cheek 2.png High_Eye_Slanted_Cheek_3.png High_Eye_Slanted_Cheek_4.png High Eye Slanted Cheek Middle.png High Eye Slanted Cheek Middle 2.png High Eye Slanted Eyelid.png High Eye Slanted Eyelid 2.png High_Eye_Slanted_Eyelid_3.png High_Eye_Slanted_Eyelid_4.png High Eye Slanted Eyelid Middle.png High Eye Slanted Eyelid Middle 2.png Surprised Eye Cheek.png Surprised Eye Cheek 2.png Surprised Eye Cheek 3.png Surprised Eye Cheek 4.png Surprised Eye Cheek Middle.png Surprised Eye Cheek Middle 2.png Surprised Eye Eyelid.png Surprised Eye Eyelid 2.png Surprised_Eye_Eyelid_3.png Surprised_Eye_Eyelid_4.png Surprised Eye Eyelid Middle.png Surprised Eye Eyelid Middle 2.png Upset Eye Cheek.png Upset Eye Cheek 2.png Upset Eye Cheek 3.png Upset Eye Cheek 4.png Upset Eye Cheek Middle.png Upset Eye Cheek Middle 2.png Upset Eye Eyelid.png Upset Eye Eyelid 2.png Upset Eye Eyelid 3.png Upset Eye Eyelid 4.png Angry_Cheek_Eye.png Eye_1.png Looking-Down_Eye.png Worried Eye.png Worried Eye 2.png Worried Eye 3.png Worried Eye 4.png Worried Eye 5.png Worried Eye 6.png Worried Eye Cheek.png Worried Eye Cheek 2.png Worried Eye Cheek 3.png Worried Eye Cheek 4.png Worried Eye Cheek Middle.png Worried Eye Cheek Middle 2.png Worried Eyelid.png Worried Eyelid 2.png Worried Eyelid 3.png Worried Eyelid 4.png Worried Eyelid Middle.png Worried Eyelid Middle 2.png Worried Eye Closed.png Worried Eye Closed 2.png Worried Eye Closed 3.png Worried Eye Closed 4.png Worried Eye Closed 5.png Worried Eye Closed 6.png Worried Eye Closed 7.png Worried Eye Closed 8.png Worried Eye Closed Forced.png Worried Eye Closed Forced 2.png Crazy Rage Eye 2.png Surprised_Eye_Feature.png Surprised_Eye_Feature_2.png Upset_Eye_Feature.png Upset_Eye_Feature_2.png High_Eye_Slanted_Feature.png High_Eye_Slanted_Feature_2.png High_Eye_Feature.png BFDI_Woody_Eye_Feature.png BFDI_Woody_Eye_Feature_2.png Surprised_Eye_Middle_Feature.png Looking Up Eye Feature.png Looking Up Eye Feature_2.png Crazy Eye Feature.png Crazy Eye Feature_2.png Unimpressed Eye Feature.png Unimpressed Eye Feature_2.png Worried Eyebrow.png Worried Eyebrow 2.png No Way Eye.png No Way Eye 2.png 7403C806-65B9-4511-834E-3919A9A63B0D.png|Scared eye (season 1ep 1 8) 90FEB620-8898-4441-A614-BAA33B74CD05.png|Scared eye (season1 ep 1 8) 79631B23-0657-4F6C-BB3A-7690C81EFDC4.png|Surprised eye (Bfdi ep 1 8) rainbow_Eye.png|rainow eye White Normal White Eye.png White Suprised Eye.png White Suprised Eye 2.png White Suprised Eye 3.png White Suprised Eye 4.png White Suprised Eye 5.png White Suprised Eye 6.png White Suprised Eye 7.png White Suprised Eye 8.png White Suprised Eye 9.png White Suprised Eye 10.png White Suprised Eye 11.png White Suprised Eye 12.png WhiteEye26.png WhiteEye25.png WhiteEye19.png WhiteEye18.png WhiteEye17.png WhiteEye16.png WhiteEye13.png White Closed Eye Up.png White Closed Eye Down.png White Upset Eye.png White Upset Eye 2.png White Upset Eye 3.png Oldies Eye Normal.png Eye Looking.png Eye Freaked Out.png Eye Bored.png Eye Blinking.png Eye Angry.png Eye Closed Angry.png Eye Closed.png Eye Sad-Surprised.png Eye Surprised.png BFB Eyes BFB Eye (Normal).png|BFB Eye (Normal) eye1.png|Happy Eye eye2.png|Closed Eye eye3.png|Naily's eye when they are naming Team Ice Cube! (Yeah it also has other uses) eye4.png|The Eye when Four uses Screechy on a contestant. Lolli eyes.png|Lollipop's eye Eye5.png|Sad Eye Four's Eyes.png|Four's Eyes Bubble BFB INTRO EYE.png|Bubble's Intro eye Mouths The () markup indicates the sound the mouth is used on. Black Smile Closed Mouth Smile.png|Smile Closed (MBP/rest) Wide Mouth Closed Smile.png|Smile Closed 2 (MBP/rest) Closed Mouth Teeth Smile.png|Smile Teeth (CDGJKLNSTXZ) Wide Mouth Closed Teeth Smile.png|Smile Teeth Big (CDGJKLNSTXZ) Open Mouth 1 Smile.png|Smile Open 1 (EIH) Open Mouth 2 Smile.png|Smile Open 2 (EIA) Open Mouth 3 Smile.png|Smile Open 3 (AI) Wide Mouth Open Smile.png|Smile Open 4 (A) F Mouth Smile.png|Smile Teeth F (FV) Spongy Mouth Closed Smile.png|Smile Closed Puffy Spongy Mouth Open Smile.png|Smile Open Puffy Pen_Mouth_Smile_1.png|Pen's Mouth 1 pen mouth 1.png|Pen's Mouth 2 Smile Closed 5.png|Tall Smile Closed (Needle BFDIA 5c) Smile Closed 4.png Smile Closed 3.png Smile Closed 2.png ;3 mouth.png|Pencil's Mouth Again... mouth.png|Flower's Mouth ;DDDD Mouth.png|Ruby's Mouth Another fatty mouth 2.png|Spongy's Mouth 1 Another fatty mouth.png|Spongy's Mouth 2 Awesome mouth.png Awesoooooome mouth.png|Bell's Mouth Cool mouth.png|Needle's Mouth Cool!!!! mouth.png|Pin's Mouth Coolio! mouth.png|Leafy's Mouth Cuppy mouth.png|Golf Ball's Mouth Forsuredude mouth.png|Gaty's Mouth Happily Mouth.png|Eraser's Mouth Hehehe... mouth.png|Nickel's Mouth I like u mouth.png|Coiny's Mouth Icy happy mouth.png Icy YEAH! mouth.png I'm inspired mouth.png I'mbackyay!!! mouth.png|Book's Mouth I'mhere mouth.png I'minhigh mouth.png I'msohappyforyou mouth.png Kind of a book mouth.png little mouth.png LOLY LOL mouth.png LOLY mouth.png mmm,k mouth.png Oh cool mouth.png Oh OMGLOL mouth.png Oh yay mouth.png Oh yoy!!!! Mouth.png SMILE mouth 2.png Smily mouth.png Snowball epic mouth.png|Snowball's mouth in IDFB intro. Steven universe teethless moth.png Teeeeeeeth mouth.png Teeth happy mouth.png That'sanice mouth.png Theeth mouth.png Wheeeeeee!Mouth.png Woody smilin mouth.png Wowy mouth.png yoyay! mouth.png Open Mouth Going Into O Mouth Happy.png Open Mouth Going Into O Mouth Happy 2.png Big smile mouth (BFDI season 1).png|Big Smile mouth (BFDI season 1) Book mouth BFDIA 5e.png|Book's mouth (seen in BFDIA 5e) Spongy_Mouth_Open_Smile yoylebrrey.png|Spongy mouth open April Fools (BFDI 16) spongy mouth happy yee.png|Spongy mouth open Yee IDFB Spongy's mouth.png|Spongy's mouth (IDFB intro) File:Smile Back.png BFDIA 5d - 5e 5d-SmileClosed.png 5d-SmileClosed2.png 5d-SmileClosedPuffy.png 5d-SmileOpen1.png 5d-SmileOpen1o.png 5d-SmileOpen2.png 5d-SmileOpen2o.png 5d-SmileOpen3.png 5d-SmileOpen3-.png 5d-SmileOpen4.png 5d-SmileOpenPuffy.png 5d-SmileOpenPuffy2.png 5d-SmileTeeth.png 5d-SmileTeethBig.png 5d-SmileTeethF.png Neutral Closed Mouth.png|Neutral Closed (MBP/rest) O Mouth 1.png|O Mouth 1 (OW) O Mouth 2.png|O Mouth 2 (UW) Neutral Closed 3.png Neutral Closed 2.png That's diffrent mouth.png Ooo..okay... mouth.png Oh shoot... mouth.png OOOO mouth.png OOOOH mouth.png I'MGONNATOUCHYOU mouth.png Neutral Teeth Big.png Neutral Open.png mouth2.png mouth1.png Neutral Closed.png Neutral Teeth Big Open.png spongy mouth i have we have.png|spongy mouth open i have we have (BFDI 17) Tennisball bfbmouth.png BFDIA 5d - 5e 5d-NeutralClosed.png 5d-NeutralO.png 5d-NeutralO2.png Frown Closed Mouth Frown.png|Frown Closed (MBP/rest) Wide Mouth Closed Frown.png|Frown Closed 2 (MBP/rest) Closed Mouth Teeth Frown.png|Frown Teeth (CDGJKLNSTXZ) F Mouth Frown.png|Frown Teeth F (FV) Wide Mouth Closed Teeth Frown.png|Frown Teeth Big (CDGJKLNSTXZ) FrownTeethBig2.png|Frown Teeth Big 2 (CDGJKLNSTXZ) Teeth_Gap.png TeethGap.png|Tooth Gap (CDGJKLNSTXZ) FrownClosedTimid.png|Frown Closed Timid (MBP/rest) FrownOpenTimid.png|Frown Open Timid (AEIH) Open Mouth 1 Frown.png|Frown Open 1 (EIH) Open Mouth 2 Frown.png|Frown Open 2 (EIA) Open Mouth 3 Frown.png|Frown Open 3 (AI) Wide Mouth Open Frown.png|Frown Open 4 (A) Spongy Mouth Closed Frown.png|Frown Closed Puffy (MBP/rest) Spongy Mouth Open Frown.png|Frown Open Puffy (AEIH) Lip Mouth Up.png|Frown Lip Upper (MBP/rest) Lip Mouth Down.png|Frown Lip Lower (MBP/rest) pen mouth 5.png|Pen's Mouth 3 Pen_Mouth_Frown_2.png|Pen's Mouth 4 Overlapped Mouth.png|Weird-Shaped Mouth (Woody BFDI T-Shirt) Shocked Mouth Open.png|Frown Teeth Big 2 Open (NEVER BEFORE SEEN) Fan_made_asset_big_frown_mouth_4_open_by_animalcrossing10399-d6ivvmo.png|Frown Teeth Big (Open 2) Pens mouth 6.png|Pen's mouth 6 Frown Closed 5.png Frown Closed 4.png Frown Closed 3.png Frown Closed 2.png ... mouth.png Again... mouth.png AHHH! Mouth.png Another steven universe mouth.png Awww... Mouth.png But I'm sooooory mouth closed.png Baloony mouth.png Bomby WHAT mouth.png But I'm soooooorry mouth.png DON'TOUCHME!!!! mouth.png Ohhhh mouth 2.png OOk mouth.png NOOOO! mouth.png Really mouth.png Rly mouth.png Scard mouth.png Srsly mouth.png Toungh mouth.png Whaaaaaat mouth.png YYYAY! Mouth.png um... mouth.png Open_Mouth_Going_Into_O_Mouth_Frown.png Early Frown Teeth F.png|Early F/FV Frown Early Frown Lip Upper.png|Early Upper Lip Frown Open Mouth Going Into O Mouth Frown 2.png FrownClosedTimid2.png Big Frown open mouth (BFDI season 1 episodes 1-8).png|Big Frown open mouth (BFDI season 1 episodes 1-8) Frown Open 4.png Frown TeethBig.png Wierd Shaped Mouth 2 (Rosie1991 Version).png Big Toothy Frown.png AAAAHHHH.png Spongy_Mouth_Open_Frown woh.png|spongy mouth open woh spongy mouth open biggy.png|spongy mouth frown uh oh Needle's upside down heart shaped mouth.png|Needle's Upside-Down Heart-Shaped Mouth Needle's potato chip shaped mouth.png|Needle's Bean-Shaped Mouth 9B49118E-17BA-40FC-8CA4-9D15654203B8.png|Frown Teeth (ep 1 24) IcecubeNoface0001.png|Ice cube 'no' face (BFDI 19) sequence begins IcecubeNoface0002.png IcecubeNoface0003.png IcecubeNoface0004.png IcecubeNoface0005.png IcecubeNoface0006.png IcecubeNoface0007.png IcecubeNoface0008.png IcecubeNoface0009.png IcecubeNoface0010.png IcecubeNoface0011.png IcecubeNoface0012.png IcecubeNoface0013.png|Sequence ends. Frown_Big_Open.png|Eraser's mouth on BFDI 1a when Flower kicks him (Mouth From OT) Four's Mouth 7.png Four's Mouth 6.png Four's Mouth 5.png Four's Mouth 4.png Four's Mouth 3.png Four's Mouth 2.png Four's Mouth 1.png BFDIA 5d - 5e 5d-FrownClosed.png 5d-FrownClosed2.png 5d-FrownClosedPuffy.png 5d-FrownClosedTimid.png 5d-FrownLipLower.png 5d-FrownLipUpper.png 5d-FrownOpen1.png 5d-FrownOpen1o.png 5d-FrownOpen2.png 5d-FrownOpen2o.png 5d-FrownOpen3.png 5d-FrownOpen3-.png 5d-FrownOpen4.png 5d-FrownOpenPuffy.png 5d-FrownOpenPuffy2.png 5d-FrownOpenTimid.png 5d-FrownTeeth.png 5d-FrownTeethBig.png 5d-FrownTeethBig2.png 5d-FrownTeethF.png BFB mouths BFB Smile.png|BFB smile mouth open 1 bfb_mouth0001.png|BFB smile mouth open 2 bfb_mouth0007.png|BFB smile mouth wide bfb_mouth0009.png|BFB smile mouth closed bfb_mouth.png Fanny;s Mouth.png|Fanny's angry mouth bfb_mouthtwo0020.png|BFB frown open bfb_mouthtwo0014.png|BFB frown open wide bfb_mouthtwo0010.png|BFB frown closed omg_mouthclosed.png|Eraser's worried mouth closed AHHHHHHH.png AHHHHHHHHHH.png teeth.png golfball_teethclosed.png Spongy chatterer face0001.png|One of the Chatter faces in BFB BFB Normal Mouth.png|Neutral Mouth Naily's Cat Mouth.png|Naily's Cat Mouth|link=http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Naily Loser Mouth.png|Spfffffft LightVotingMouth.png|Voting Mouth BalonMouth.png FourMou.png Yea.png Fourmou2.png FoldMou.png STAPERMou.png Other mouths Tongue Mouth.png|Tongue Angry Mouth Closed.png|Angry Mouth Closed (Book BFDIA 4) Pen mouth 2.png|Angry Mouth Open (Book BFDIA 4) Big Smile.png|Happy Mouth (TB BFDI 1b) Mouthdroolbfdia.png|Drool Mouth (Rocky BFDIA 5a) Sadweirdface.png|Sad Mouth Weird (Bubble, Leafy, Spongy BFDI 22) TV_says_Holio.png|'Blocky's Funny Doings International' Face (Smiling) ugly.png|Ice Cube's ugly face (Ice Cube, BFDIA 2) LOSER.png|Blocky/Bomby's LOSER mouth Slapped Mouth.png|Slapped Mouth OMG_Mouth.png|OMG Mouth ( BFDI: Episode 12 ) Long-Butt_Derp_Mouth.png|Long Derp Mouth ( BFDI: Episode 12 ) LookingDownMouthOpen.png|Gelatin's "Huh?" mouth Open LookingDownMouth.png|Gelatin's "Huh?" mouth Closed screaming_in_horror_mouth_by_thedrksiren-d6zqfwb.png|Screaming in Horror mouth (Ice Cube) 100px-NEOW_MORE_SNOW.png|NO MORE SNOW mouth closed (Nickel) 200px-_Happy_faic.png|Rocky's Barfing Mouth (BFDI 9) 100px-NEOW_MORE_SNOW_2.png|NO MORE SNOW mouth open CoinyWeirdMouth.png|Coiny's Weird Mouth (BFDIA 5e) Squigly Mouth.png New_OO_Mouth.png|New Mouth Knife_Mouth_BFDI_Style.png|New Mouth 2 Unjoiced_Mouth_BFDI_Style.png|Unjoiced Mouth OH_GOD_Mouth_BFDI_Style.png|OH GOD Mouth Happy_Book_mouth_(Pearly).png|Happy Book Mouth Open Super_Happy_Mouth_Lip.png Super_Happy_Mouth_Closed.png|Super Happy Mouth (Closed) Super_Happy_Mouth_Open.png|Super Happy Mouth (Open) Super_Happy_Mouth_Open_2.png Super_Happy_Mouth_F_Mouth.png Another_Kind_of_Derp_Mouth.png|Pen Derp Mouth New_II_Mouth.png|Short Mouth New_II_Closed_Mouth.png|Short Mouth 2 Frownie.png|Eraser Sad Mouth Episode20screamface.png|Screaming Mouth (BFDI 20) Not_Amused_Mouth.png|Not Amused Mouth (NEVER BEFORE SEEN) Mouth 5.png|Mouth O (NEVER BEFORE SEEN) Happy Book Mouth Closed.png|Happy Book Mouth Closed Angry Flower Mouth.png|Angry Flower Mouth Angry Needle Mouth.png|Angry Needle Mouth Tired Firey Mouth.png|Tired Firey Mouth Angry_Mouth_Open.png Smilely.png Big_Frown.png Angry_Mouth_Closed_Updated.png Happy_Book_Mouth_Closed_Updated.png Durr_Hurr_Mouth 2.png Approves_Smile 2.png Approves_Smile_Open.png High-Five_Mouth.png Oooo..png Big_O_Mouth.png Bomby_Mouth 2.png Dictonary_Mouth.png Errr_Mouth 2.png Errr_Mouth_Open 2.png Nerdy_Mouth_Open_Lip.png Nerdy_Mouth_Closed 2.png Nerdy_Mouth_F_Mouth.png Nerdy_Mouth_Open.png Slapped_Mouth 2.png Teeth_Gap.png Super_Angry_Mouth_Lip.png Unsatisfying_Frown.png Unsatisfying_Frown_Open.png Frown_Open_2.png Angry_F.png|Super Angry Mouth F New Derp Mouth.png Happy_Book_Mouth_Open_Updated.png Angry_Mouth_Open_V2_BFDI_Syle.png Screaming_in_horror_mouth_Closed.png TV_says_Holio_Sad.png Happyweirdface.png|Happy Mouth Weird (Spongy BFDI 22) New_II_Closed_Mouth_4.png New_II_Closed_Mouth_3.png New_II_Mouth_2.png New_II_Closed_Mouth_2.png LOSER Closed.png O Mouth HD.png Awkward_Smile.png Derp_Mouth.png Overlapped_Mouth.png DURP_Mouth.png Hulg2.png Nervous Mouth Open.png Nervous Mouth.png Short Mouth.png Whistle Mouth.png Angry Flower Mouth with Drool.png Unsatisfying Frown With Drool.png Extremely_angry_mouth.png|Eraser's Mouth in Paper Towel Cute Smiley Mouth.png tongue iggying.png|Tongue Iggy blocky weird smile.png|Blocky weird smile (Paper Towel) Rockyovalmouth0001.png Rockyovalmouth0002.png Rockyovalmouth0003.png Rockyovalmouth0004.png Rockyovalmouth0005.png Rockyovalmouth0006.png Rockyovalmouth0007.png Rockyovalmouth0008.png Rockyovalmouth0009.png Rockyovalmouth0010.png Rockyovalmouth0011.png Rockyovalmouth0012.png Rockyovalmouth0013.png Rockyovalmouth0014.png Rockyovalmouth0015.png Rockyovalmouth0016.png Rockyovalmouth0017.png Rockyovalmouth0018.png Sneer.png Sneer Open.png uvula.png|uvula uvula wiggle.png|uvula wiggle uvula wiggle 2.png|uvula wiggle 2 Spongy Mouth ha ha ha.png|Spongy mouth wide grin.png goooo.png gllll.png gagaga.png gbrrbrbarbr.png Tween 3.png|Firey's "Weird." Mouth (closed) fakjldljds.png|Firey's "Weird." Mouth (open) yoy.png|Unused mouth from the Episode 20 flas Mouth30002.png Mouth30001.png Mouth20002.png Mouth20001.png Mouth10002.png Mouth10001.png = Oldies 500px-Chewing_Mouth.png 640px-Open_Toothy_Plain_Mouth.png 640px-Plain_Mouth.png Open_Frown.png Toothy_Plain_Mouth.png Old Smile.png Old Toothy Smile.png Old Toothy Frown.png Older Circle Mouth.png Old Frown.png Old Open Smile.png Quivering Open Frown 1.png|Quiver Frown 1 Quivering Open Frown 2.png|Quiver Frown 2 Quivering Open Frown 3.png|Quiver Frown 3 Quivering Open Frown 4.png|Quiver Frown 4 Quivering Open Frown 5.png|Quiver Frown 5 Quivering Open Frown 6.png|Quiver Frown 6 Quivering Open Frown 7.png|Quiver Frown 7 Quivering Open Frown 8.png|Quiver Frown 8 Arms Straight Arm.png|Arm Straight Asking Arm.png|Arm Bent Hand Out Bent Arm.png|Arm Bent Curly Arm.png|Arm Bent Curled Thumbs Arm.png|Arm Bent Thumb Finger Arm.png|Arm Straight Pointing Finger.png|Finger Arm_Floored_.png|mad arm Arms_crossed.png|Arms Crossed Arms_Crossed 2.png|Arms Crossed 2 Praising_Arm.png|Praising arm (Coiny BFDIA 5a) Arm_Prasing_2.png|Praising Arm 2 Praising_Wide_Arm_.png|Praising arm wide (Coiny BFDIA 5a) Slapping Hand.png|Slapping Arm 10 fingers.png Arm Shaking0004.png|Crazy arm 1 Arm Shaking0003.png|Crazy arm 2 Arm Shaking0002.png|Crazy arm 3 Arm Shaking0001.png|Crazy arm 4 Pumped Up Fist.png|Fists Up Arm 3 Armdroped_by_granturismoboy2-d76ca9p.png|Arm Dropped Bored_arm_by_granturismoboy2-d76caa1.png|Bored Arm Tc1991_request_hugging_arm_by_animalcrossing10399-d8okzzw.png|Hugging Arm Arm_Put_Down.png|Arm Put Down Bent_Arm_Ugly_2.png Don't_care_arm.png Thumbs_back_arm.png Ugly_Pointing_arm.png Fist up coiny arm.png INMAWHOLEWORLD arm.png Idunno arm.png Y arm.png Arm Scissors.png Coiny Realistic Arm And Hand.PNG|Realistic arm (Seen in IDFB 1) Pumoed_up_fist.png TattooArm.png|Marker's Tattoo Arm (The Reveal) TattooArm2.png|Marker's Tattoo Arm 2 TattooArm3.png|Marker's Tattoo Arm 3 TattooArm4.png|Marker's Tattoo Arm 4 TattooArm4none.png|Marker's Tattoo Arm 4 (without a tattoo) wiggle arms.png|wiggle arms (IDFB 1) Finger Pointing Toward Camera (BFDI8, BFDIA5A).png|Finger Pointing Toward Camera (BFDI8, BFDIA5A) point.png|Firey's "Hey, where'd my spaceship go?" arm Arm Bent Hand Out copy.png|Firey's "As if!" arm from Episode 12 Four's Left Arm.png Four's Right Arm.png X's Left Arm.png X's Right Arm.png blomby arm.png|blomby arm Oldies Arm Bent.png Arm Straight Pointing.png Arm Straight.png Arm-Leg Straight Long.png|Long Arm/Leg Arm Shaking0001 OLD.png Arm Shaking0002 OLD.png Arm Shaking0003 OLD.png Arm Shaking0004 OLD.png Arm Long Fist BFDI S1 E8.png|Ripped from Cycle of Life's files Hand Palm Open BFDI S1.png Hand Scissors BFDI S1.png Wrong Finger Fixed.PNG|Oops, wrong finger... Just a little bug.png|Match's "Just a little bug" gesture PressingGesture1.png|Flower's Pressing Gesture 1 PressingGesture1Overlay.png|Flower's Pressing Gesture 1 (Overlay) PressingGesture2.png|Flower's Pressing Gesture 2 PressingGesture2Overlay.png|Flower's Pressing Gesture 2 (Overlay) DA8F6F50-2660-4020-9B54-80D91A8F6FB7.png|Asking arm 20D73656-719B-4C08-921C-01F11EB68673.png|Arm‘s crossed 33D2E064-9F0B-4E82-91C1-B0C25A5A0D68.png|Pointing arm bent BFB Arms BFB Arm.png|BFB arm Long Arm.png Curl Arm.png Shrug Arm.png Holding Arm.png Long Holding Arm.png Arm on Hips 2.png BFB Finger Arm.png Long Holding Arm 2.png BFB Bent Arm.png BFB Arm Preparing to Slap.png Fist Up.png Arm on Hips.png Angry Arm.png BFB Asking Arm.png bfb_arm.png arm1.png arm2.png|Holding a Pentagon. arm4.png arm3.png Dab Arms.png|Dab Four's Right Arm.png|Four's Arm (Left) Four's Left Arm.png|Four's Arm (Right) X's Right Arm.png|X's Arm (Left) X's Left Arm.png|X's Arm (Right) Legs Leg Straight.png|Leg Straight Leg Straight Above.png|Leg Straight Above Leg Straight Below.png|Leg Straight Below Leg Straight Scrunched.png|Leg Straight Scrunched Leg Bent.png|Leg Bent Leg Bent Above.png|Leg Bent Above Leg Bent Below.png|Leg Bent Below Leg Bent Scrunched.png|Leg Bent Scrunched bfdi leg curl.png|Leg curled Kneeling Leg.png|Kneeling Leg 185px-WalkCycle1.png|Pre-made walking 1 185px-WalkCycle2.png 185px-WalkCycle3.png 185px-WalkCycle4.png 185px-WalkCycle5.png 185px-WalkCycle6.png 185px-WalkCycle7.png 185px-WalkCycle8.png 185px-WalkCycle9.png 185px-WalkCycle10.png 185px-WalkCycle11.png 185px-WalkCycle12.png 185px-WalkCycle13.png 185px-WalkCycle14.png In_Front_Leg.png|In Front Leg Curled-Up_Leg.png|Curled Up Leg Pictureddssadsng.png Pictureddwfsafwafpng.png Pictureafdfsafdaf.png Picturehjfdsjhafdjhsgfdjadjsahdf.png Picturefefdsfsaf.png Pictureafafasfasfd.png Poisafjodsahfoahfolsa.png Picturesapng.png Pictureng.png Picturngsafsafa.png Picturefsadf.png Picturepngsarwqwetwstewtwtert.png Bent_Leg_1_Better.png Bent_Leg_2_Better.png Bent Leg 6.png Bent Leg 5.png Bent Leg 4.png Bent Leg 3.png Leg Bent 2.png Leg Shaking0001.png Leg Shaking0002.png Leg Shaking0003.png Leg Shaking0004.png Front Run left leg0001.png Front Run left leg0002.png Front Run left leg0003.png Front Run left leg0004.png Front Run left leg0005.png Front Run left leg0006.png Front Run left leg0007.png Front Run left leg0008.png Front Run left leg0009.png Front Run left leg0010.png Front Run left leg0011.png Front Run left leg0012.png Front Run right leg0001.png Front Run right leg0002.png Front Run right leg0003.png Front Run right leg0004.png Front Run right leg0005.png Front Run right leg0006.png Front Run right leg0007.png Front Run right leg0008.png Front Run right leg0009.png Front Run right leg0010.png Front Run right leg0011.png Front Run right leg0012.png Two Legs Face Away.png Two Legs Wide.png Two Legs.png Leg Straight Distant.png In Front Leg 2.png Leg Bent 3.png Rocky'sFlyingLegs0001.png|Rocky's Flying Legs 1 Rocky'sFlyingLegs0002.png|Rocky's Flying Legs 2 Rocky'sFlyingLegs0003.png|Rocky's Flying Legs 3 Rocky'sFlyingLegs0004.png|Rocky's Flying Legs 4 Rocky'sFlyingLegs0005.png|Rocky's Flying Legs 5 Rocky'sFlyingLegs0006.png|Rocky's Flying Legs 6 Rocky'sFlyingLegs0007.png|Rocky's Flying Legs 7 Rocky'sFlyingLegs0008.png|Rocky's Flying Legs 8 Rocky'sFlyingLegs0009.png|Rocky's Flying Legs 9 Rocky'sFlyingLegs0010.png|Rocky's Flying Legs 10 IMG_0307.PNG|Flower legs Run 1.png|Pre-Made running Run 2.png Run 3.png Run 4.png Run 5.png Run 6.png Run 7.png Run 8.png Run 9.png Run 10.png Run 11.png 7518391E-A5FC-4ABD-88B2-294104224703.png|Balloony legs E74C0BE3-11B9-41E5-9C33-976404B99B3B.png|2 legs together (BFDI 1b) Wiggle legs.png|wiggle legs (IDFB 1) Four's Left Leg.png Four's Right Leg.png X's Left Leg.png X's Right Leg.png Oldies Leg-Straight.png Leg-Bent.png Leg Straight-Below.png Leg Bent-Below.png Leg Straight-Above.png Leg Bent-Above.png Leg Straight-Scrunched.png Leg Bent-Scrunched.png More Long Legs.png|Long Arm/Leg Above E8ABBDA2-EC9A-4DAE-9A8A-9901248851E7.png|2 Legs together BFB legs BFB Leg.png Jumping Leg.png Sitting Leg 1.png|Sitting Down 1 Sitting Leg 2.png|Sitting Down 2 bfb_leg20001.png|Sitting Down 3 bfbleg_bent.png|BFB leg bent long leg.png Dab Legs.png|Dab Legs Weird Faces Bubble's Face....png|Bubble's weird face 1 Bubble's Weird face.PNG|Bubble's weird face 2 Bubble weird face 1.png|Bubble's weird face 3 Ugly.png|Ice Cube's weird face 2/Ugly face Flower's weird face.PNG|Flower's weird face GB's weird face.PNG|Golf Ball's weird face Blah.png|Gelatin's weird face 1 Uuuhhhhface.png|Gelatin's weird face 2 Rocky's Face.png|Rocky's face. Weird Bubble Face 4.png|Bubble's weird face 4 69C14AF1-4F7B-4ED8-9D7A-2C53D77C275D.png|Firey’s screaming face Spongy chatterer face0001.png|Spongys Chatter face in BFB Eye surprised left woody face.png|Found in the FLA of Paper Towel Evil_Leafy_face.png|Evil Leafy's face IcecubeNoface0013.png IcecubeNoface0012.png IcecubeNoface0011.png IcecubeNoface0010.png IcecubeNoface0009.png IcecubeNoface0008.png IcecubeNoface0007.png IcecubeNoface0006.png IcecubeNoface0005.png IcecubeNoface0004.png IcecubeNoface0003.png IcecubeNoface0002.png IcecubeNoface0001.png Four's Eyes.png|Four’s eyes Символ 1.png|Four's Surpriesd Eye Spongys Faces And Biggy.png|spongy face pencil and aaaaaaaah.png|aaaaaaaaa face Stare.png|Firey, Ice Cube And Foldy's Staring Face Do i not look happy to you eyes0005.png Do i not look happy to you eyes0004.png Do i not look happy to you eyes0003.png Do i not look happy to you eyes0002.png Do i not look happy to you eyes0001.png Other Flower-body.png|Pre-made Flower body (found in Ballers files) Flower Body Straight.png|Flower stick Flower Body Bent.png|Bent Flower stick Category:Helpful Category:Assets